


Revelation

by Lindetrae



Category: Hannibal (TV), NBC Hannibal
Genre: Angst, Coping, Feelings, Gen, Hannibal Season 03 Spoilers, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindetrae/pseuds/Lindetrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's beautiful."<br/>Those words had been the fatal ones. The ones declaring his decision of ending them. Ending it all.<br/>All he ever was and all he could ever be was a murderer. A horrendous predator hunting with his partner.<br/>But the coyotes had not been shot yet. They would strike again.<br/>Kill someone else.<br/>Will knew, but he could not stop it. Not even if he wanted to.</p><p>This work tells the story of Will's becoming after the fall. What he is going through and what he is moving against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing project for publicity and I'll be uploading it in chapters whenever I have the time (and whenever I'm able to write without dying of feels from the season finale). The length of the chapters will vary, although they might all be somewhere under 1000 words.  
> I'm very nervous about this knowing that the Fannibals have strong opinions on characterizations and events, so please leave some constructive feedback if you have any!  
> 

They were supposed to die.  
The decision was made. They would turn into nothing.  
They would disappear in the dark and it would be worth it.  
Knowing that who they had left would remain alive.

But life did not leave them.  
 It embraced them. Guided them to their landing between the brutal rocks.  
And they lived.

Just before they hit the cold water Will felt Hannibal’s arms around him. They turned in the air and fell through the salty ice together. He gasped under water and even though he wanted to he did not succeed in dragging Hannibal with him into the black depth. The pain creeped through him as the salt got into his skin and mixed with the blood covering his wounds. He could not see anything and he could not feel anything else than his heart drumming in his chest. As his face was liftet above the surface he heaved for air.

The last thing he remembered was Hannibal staring him in the eyes before he passed out.  
The first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness, was that he couldn’t hear the water.

At first he thought he was dead. He hoped he was and that he had taken Hannibal Lecter with him.   
But then he opened his eyes and felt the pain jolting through him. It was everywhere, like it was moving from his lungs and out to every part of his body. Every little cell was screaming.   
Dry. Cold.   
Then he heard a voice from afar that made him realize he had yet to open his eyes.

“Why did you do it?”

He barely recognized the voice. It was like it was from another world. A world he was not a part of anymore. He had left it when he had decided to end this life.

 “This was supposed to be my reckoning.”

 His own voice was weak. The words were barely leaving him and they had to cut through his throat to even be audible. It hurt, but not only because of his injuries.   
It hurt because he did not get what he needed.

 _It's beautiful._  
_Those words had been the fatal ones. The ones declaring his decision of ending them. Ending it all._  
_All he ever was and all he could ever be. He had become a murderer. A horrendous predator hunting with his partner._  
_But the coyotes had not been shot yet. They would strike again. Kill someone else._  
  
He knew, but he could not stop it. Now it was too late. His attempt had failed. If Hannibal was still alive he would eventually get to him and they would get away together. Far away.  
To a place where they could hunt alone.

"It was your mistake to trust me, Jack. You can't blame me for that."

It was not clear to him why Crawford had even come. He would get plenty of time to show his anger as soon as Will would be well enough to be put in a cell. But it meant something that the agent was already there. Slowly he felt the hospital bed rise as Jack pressed the button to force Will into a sitting position.

"I can blame you for anything I want, and I will if we don't catch Hannibal Lecter again. You won't get a chance to tell me where he is before I'll make sure that you'll be locked away the rest of your life, Will."

He meant it. Every single word. Will could hear it in his voice. See it in his eyes. He was not just angry.  
One day he would stop feeling a thing.

If Hannibal had kept himself out of their hands they would never get to him.  
Not before he got to them. And then Will would be his priority.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to reflect on what he was becoming.  
> Hannibal would wait as long as he could before he would pull him out through the bars.

He was not declared unstable this time. They did not even talk about him as a man being under the influence of Dr. Lecter. This time it had been his own game he was playing. A game ending up in breaking Hannibal’s cage. He had known from the start that the Dragon would not want to kill him right away. Even though the fragile man was desperate he was not stupid. He had his own plans and he would follow them.

At first Will had believed he would be able to get his revenge on Hannibal through another person’s hands. He had prepared himself mentally on their way, looked forward to see the Dragon transform him. Of course he would have stopped him and left Hannibal’s death to himself. But then it had all gone wrong. Things had been happening in a too hasty manner. Hannibal had turned the game to his advantage, even with a bullet through his body.

Every stab penetrating his flesh had awoken a new animalistic part of him. It had put his humanity being a veil and transformed him into the beast he was going to fight. They could have become a pack, but the Dragon had proven unworthy.  
And for that he had to die.  
To be slaughtered.

And they had done it together. Will and Hannibal.  
They had pulled him apart, taking turns in striking him to his death.  
They had slain him without mercy.  
 Because nature knew no mercy.

He had told those exact words to Jack. Not because he felt like he needed to explain himself, but because this was the way he wanted them to see him. If he was supposed to still be alive it was for a reason and that reason would be to make sure everyone knew what he was. He was not just a puppet. He was a dangerous piece of their game. The one who would strike when he was in the right position.  
And as soon as he would get out again he would always be able to crush their enemies.

And he would sit across Hannibal at the dining table. They would look at each other and without a word they would eat whatever part of the prey had been worth preparing. He could smell the blood as he thought about it and even though it made him nauseous it also made him remember for what cause he was brought into the hands of the law.

He was supposed to reflect on what he was becoming.  
Hannibal would wait as long as he could before he would pull him out through the bars.

“I want to talk to Molly. Is that going to be a possibility?”

He leaned against the wall while he said it, looking at the guard passing by. It would be understandable if Molly never wanted to see him again. She probably knew what he had done. How Hannibal had not been escaping on his own. But he still wanted to talk to her. After all he had to apologize to her. If it had not been for him the Dragon would never have tried to kill her and Walter. Even though he did not love her in the same way as he loved the connection between him and Hannibal, he still cared about her. She had been good to him. She had even been strong enough to handle his bad days.

But she was part of the world he was leaving.


	3. Turning pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly sighed. She did not want to hear this. Will could see it in every feature of her face, but it did not hurt him as much as he had feared. That fall. It had indeed been his death. Now he was reborn and in this life he could not let someone as virtuous be close to him. He would corrupt her and she did not deserve that.

“I don’t wanna hear your apology, Will.”

It were the first words he heard Molly say. He had not cared to explain why he wanted to see her. When he had asked if it was possible they did not demand an answer either. They had just let him know that he should not count on seeing her. But she had shown up and now she would have been able to reach her if his hands had not been cuffed.

“Who said I wanted to apologize?”

Of course he did. He cared too much for her not to feel guilty about what he had put her through. It did not change that he had no reason to actually apologize. She would not accept it, and she should never want to either. What he had done was not to be forgiven. He just wanted her to know that he still had given her thought even though all these things had happened.

“They asked me if I wanted to see you while you were still at the hospital. I didn’t. How hard do you think it was to explain to Walter what had happened?”  
“He wanted me to kill your attacker. I did.”

Molly sighed. She did not want to hear this. Will could see it in every feature of her face, but it did not hurt him as much as he had feared. That fall. It had indeed been his death. Now he was reborn and in this life he could not let someone as virtuous be close to him. He would corrupt her and she did not deserve that.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all this. I should have told myself that I couldn’t keep a peaceful life forever.”

That look on her face. It was anger. It was frustration. He understood why she hated him - she had all the right to spite him. But it was not because she was surprised by his actions. She was disappointed that he had let it happen.

“Damn right you should be sorry. When I said you should catch the killer I didn’t expect you’d turn into a monster yourself.”  
“I wasn’t a monster when I killed him.”  
“What were you then? Look me in the eye and say you weren’t a monster. I heard how they found him.”

Will leaned back on the chair. It was not exactly comfortable, but this way he could show how much in control of the situation he was. He could read Molly like an open book. She did not expect him to admit that what he had done was brutal and monstrous. 

“I was giving him what he wanted. An honorable death. What I was while I gave it to him doesn’t matter.”

There it was. The disappointment. It was rightful, glorious. All she was and all he had ever thought her to be settled in her expression. He understood Hannibal’s obsession with other people’s reactions. Being prepared to see them, to cause them, was nothing less than magnificent.

“I wanted to talk to you, because I want to explain why this is what I had to do. Everything I’ve done since the Dragon started killing has led me to this. I didn’t realize until recently that my place on Earth was never meant to be in a home shared with someone who loved me for who I am. It’s what I can become that matters, Molly, and you would never have accepted that.”

She was beginning to move. Fumbling around with her hands in discomfort. It was not like her to seem so insecure. Molly was strong. She had made him stay sane and she had escaped the wrath of the Dragon. She would get a life again. She would raise Walter to be a good man and hopefully she would never find someone as twisted as Will to raise him with. Maybe she was stronger alone. Maybe she was stronger with someone.  
He was not supposed to judge that. All he knew was that she would not keep being strong with him around.

“I’m not listening to any of this. Goodbye, Will.”

She stood up, looked at the officer standing near the door and then she turned her back and walked away.

“Are you going to keep the dogs?”

She did not answer.


End file.
